winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Rollback Requests/Archive 1
[[User:Princessfairyflora|Princessfairyflora]] Hello I am princessfairyflora, I joined this wiki in 2009 and I have over 1,000 edits here. I always do my best with edits and try to stay as friendly as possible with my fellow users. I believe I would make a good rollback because of my experience here, I make sure all my edits are honest, and do well to delete any edit that is false. I visit this wiki often during the day to make sure no bad edits have been made. Thank you for reading my request, I hope to learn of your decision soon ^^. Yes You have matched all the requirements above, so I have given you the rollback right :)! Good luck on editing, then. [[User:RoseXinh|Born as a Libra,]] [[User talk:RoseXinh|and will always be so!]] 03:34, September 29, 2013 (UTC) You are a really sweet, and great editor :3! So I say Yes for you. <3 [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:FreakyMagic ♥ FreakyMagic ♥] - [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:FreakyMagic ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥] - [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/FreakyMagic ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥] 04:09, September 29, 2013 (UTC) No [[User:DbzWinx|DbzWinx]] I want to help out this wikia, so i'm going to request. I've been working here for about a year now, having 2,100+ edits. I'll be happy to help undoing edits, reverting them, and checking for vandalism. I'll also keep a look-out for disrespectful users, then i will report them to a administrator. I will make sure i be friendly and greet new users to the wikia, i will also try to warn users when they make bad edits. Thanks for reading this. :) - Yes You have my vote Tiff. --[[User:BelievixinStella|✿Brittney]][[User talk:BelievixinStella| ~ Fata Della Natura✿]] 22:11, October 7, 2013 (UTC) You have my vote too, you are patient and online quite a lot. I say Yes. [[User:RoseXinh|Born as a Libra,]] [[User talk:RoseXinh|and will always be so!]] 23:59, October 7, 2013 (UTC) No [[User:Editor Julie|Editor Julie]] Hello! My name's Julie. I joined Winx Club Wiki on September 2 (2013), so I have been editing here for over a month. I am quite active, and I make a lot of edits on articles, including grammar corrections. At first, I did not revert edits a lot, but I am beginning to do it more often. I check the Wiki Activity on the articles often, to see edits (especially made by new users) and undoing edits which are wrong. I can be online almost everyday, even though I am not always editing. In my own honest opinion, I am friendly, hard-working and helpful. I also ''love'' helping articles which needs certain infos, because I work best with goals and expectations! Another reason why I think I can be a rollback is because I work harder and better under pressure, with bigger responsibility and jobs, while not over doing it. Thank you for reading! -- [[User:Editor Julie|Julie]] ❄ [[User_talk:Editor Julie|My talk page ツ]] 00:52, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes She has my vote. Although she's fairly new, she does revert edits and contributes often. --[[User:BelievixinStella|✿Brittney]][[User talk:BelievixinStella| ~ Fata Della Natura✿]] 01:03, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes for her :3! She is a really good editor, and a sweet person. ^w^ :33 [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:FreakyMagic ♥ FreakyMagic ♥] - [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:FreakyMagic ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥] - [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/FreakyMagic ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥] 07:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, you guys! -- [[User:Editor Julie|Julie]] ❄ [[User_talk:Editor Julie|My talk page ツ]] 12:16, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Neutral You have a good beginning for newbies :3... well, but being 1 month for rollback request seems not to be really okay... Your edits and contributions are all good, as well as your attitude towards people. Sums, you have matched all the general requirements, yet, you haven't been here really long to match about the time. I will be back to check your request in later time, maybe next month :)! You can always think about that time as trial time... Good luck with proving yourself. --[[User:RoseXinh|Born as a Libra,]] [[User talk:RoseXinh|and will always be so!]] 03:14, October 19, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, thanks. -- [[User:Editor Julie|Julie]] ❄ [[User_talk:Editor Julie|My talk page ツ]] 06:44, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::You're welcome :)! It seems that you receive many support :v! --[[User:RoseXinh|Born as a Libra,]] [[User talk:RoseXinh|and will always be so!]] 11:39, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: :)! -- [[User:Editor Julie|Julie]] ❄ [[User_talk:Editor Julie|My talk page ツ]] 12:16, October 19, 2013 (UTC) No [[User:SARAH hyder|SARAH hyder]] Oh well, I guess I should Request. I'm Sarah, and I've been on this wikia for over an year now. For acceptable reasons, I have not been able to edit on this wikia, but I'm back now. I might not be editing spree, But I'm once in a while checking all the pages for grammar, vandalism etc... I'm good with technical stuff, images and reverting edits, and that would be a great help, would it not? I'm also hopefully kind, helpful but strict when nessesery. Oh, and I will be able to be online, three times a week, and from mid-november, every single day!This request is not going to be accepted. 09:32, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes Okay, since this wiki is in-need for rollbacks, with your experience and edit counts, I hope you'll support the wiki. The block record in your profile... well, just once, so far, I'll note that as the ''only'' warning for later rollback requested users. [[User:RoseXinh|Born as a Libra,]] [[User talk:RoseXinh|and will always be so!]] 09:41, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Neutral I hope you won't hate me Sarah, but I'm neutral on this one. Lately, well, you've hardly edited and I know everyone has loads of commitments, but we really need active rollbacks. If you are more active like you promised, I'll change my vote to a 'Yes'. --[[User:BelievixinStella|✿Brittney]][[User talk:BelievixinStella| ~ Fata Della Natura✿]] 09:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :IKR? Yet, she had already adopted the Fanon wiki, and by far, she was the only sysop there, so that means she'd be active to keep that wiki alive. [[User:RoseXinh|Born as a Libra,]] [[User talk:RoseXinh|and will always be so!]] 09:47, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I suppose :P --[[User:BelievixinStella|✿Brittney]][[User talk:BelievixinStella| ~ Fata Della Natura✿]] 09:48, October 5, 2013 (UTC) No [[User:Princess Moonlight|Princess Moonlight]] Hi! I'm Sarah and I have above 1,500 mainspace edits. Even though I got banned once (When I joined, and had no understanding of the rules :P), I've never been again. I'm co-leader of Project characters, and member of Project Spells. It's soon gonna be my second year here. I would like to become a rollback to help the wiki survive from vandals, and hopefully help more. I usually revert bad edits, and this might possibly make it easier. Thank you! [[User:Princess Moonlight|Change, Change your life!]] [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'''Take it all''']] 05:27, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes Neutral (THIS VOTE DOES NOT COUNT) Hey, can you recall what you had done that caused you to be banned? Or what rule was broken that you were unaware of?--[[User:Sorreltail18|☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀]][[User Talk:Sorreltail18|The Fairy of Animals]] 14:46, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I was unaware that fanon pictures are not allowed :) Honestly, I never even knew what fanon was back then...[[User:Princess Moonlight|Change, Change your life!]] [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'''Take it all''']] 05:32, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay, its something that we can let slide since many do break that rule aha. --[[User:Sorreltail18|☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀]][[User Talk:Sorreltail18|The Fairy of Animals]] 02:56, February 26, 2014 (UTC) No=